Ingredientes Peligrosos
by SweetDark12
Summary: Kagome, Kikyo y Sango son jóvenes aprendices de la magia negra. ¡Añoran convertirse en la mejor y más reconocida BRUJA de todos los tiempos! Sin embargo, deben pasar por un último reto: impresionar al más poderoso y malvado demonio, Naraku, y para eso deben crear una poción especial, a partir de "ingredientes peligrosos". Participa en el Reto de Halloween del foro: Hazme el amor.
1. Naraku

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes NO son de mi propiedad. Además, esta historia es llevada a ustedes sin fines de lucro.

_Reto de Halloween para el foro "¡Hazme el Amor!"_

**Advertencias: **AU —Universo Alternativo—. Presencia de sangre, gritos, brujas y algunas cosas correspondiente a la época del año; el Halloween. Preferible para personas MADURAS.

**Summary: **Kagome, Kikyo y Sango son jóvenes aprendices de la magia negra. Han pasado muchos años estudiando para conseguir su mayor objetivo: ¡convertirse en la mejor y más reconocida BRUJA de todos los tiempos! Sin embargo, deben pasar por un último reto: impresionar al más poderoso y malvado demonio, Naraku, y para eso deben crear una poción especial, a partir de "ingredientes peligrosos".

**Ingredientes Peligrosos**

By SweetDark12

I

—Señor Naraku —escucho decir a una de esas malditas mocosas—, ya estamos aquí.

Me irritan con tan sólo escucharlas y el tener que hacerlo me pone de pésimo humor. Aun así debo hacerlo, esta vez es por una buena causa.

—Díganos, por favor, ¿cuál es la última prueba que nuestra maestra nos ha encomendado? —comenta muy tímida la más joven de las tres.

Tomo un poco de aire; debo tenerles paciencia, al menos hasta que haya cumplido mi cometido. Las observo atentamente y ellas tiemblan ante mi mirada fría. Están inclinadas, haciéndome una reverencia, y les ordeno que se relajen un poco.

—Chicas, estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes —miento—; ya casi son unas verdaderas brujas.

Logro ver cómo sus rostros se iluminan con aquella noticia; están emocionadas. Kagome, la menor, no puede evitar agarrar la mano de su compañera Sango. La otra, Kikyo, está con aquella mirada calculadora todo el rato, aunque se le nota que no puede contener su alivio; pobres ilusas.

—Traigo noticias poco placenteras. —La cara de las tres se contrae notablemente.

Me levanto del trono en el que había estado descansando. Me acerco hasta ellas. Las observo de arriba abajo con exagerado detenimiento; las tres ocultas bajo una batola negra y con sus rostros oscurecidos bajo una capa del mismo color, no pueden evitar sentirse ansiosas ante lo que planeo comentarles.

—Verán, niñas, su maestra me ha dado una clara orden: Sólo aquella que sea capaz de tolerar los poderes demoniacos de la Perla de Shikon, será merecedora del título de bruja —suelto mientras les lanzo una fuerte mirada que me caracteriza.

—P-pero, nuestra mentora nunca mencionó nada como eso, señor Naraku —susurra la pequeña Kagome, mientras no puede dejar de temblar.

—Es cierto —respalda la más fría—, nuestra madre nunca dijo que sólo una de las tres terminaría por convertirse en bruja. Además, ¿qué pasará con las otras dos?

No puedo evitar sonreír de medio lado; esta es mi parte favorita del cuento.

—Las otras dos serán desterradas de este mundo y deberán sobrevivir con los humanos por el resto de la eternidad. —Intento no sonar emocionado por la noticia que les comunico, pero es inevitable, no puedo ocultar la alegría que eso me proporciona.

—¿Con los h-hu-ma-ma-nos? —Por fin interviene la hermana del medio, Sango.

—Nuestra madre no querría que dos de sus hijas terminaran en el mundo de esos malditos seres que le han arrebatado la vida —menciona duramente Kikyo.

—¿Osas cuestionarme, aprendiz de bruja? ¿A mí, al gran demonio Naraku, amo y señor de este mundo de tinieblas en donde resides? —Mi autoridad se hace notar por fin y veo como la muchacha se siente arrepentida por sus palabras, inclina su cuerpo haciendo una reverencia y pide perdón, a pesar de sentirse recia a hacerlo. Al verla humillada ante mí, no puedo parar de sonreír. La mayor de las tres aprendices de Midoriko, la bruja más famosa y poderosa que se vio en estas tierras, estaba allí suplicándome clemencia por su osadía.

—Por favor, señor Naraku, perdone a nuestra hermana —suplica la menor haciendo la misma reverencia que su hermana.

—Sí, señor, no debimos dudar de su palabra.

Al verlas a las tres allí, siendo tan patéticas, no puedo evitar compadecerme del trío. De igual forma no le queda demasiado tiempo a ninguna, las tareas que tengo encomendada para cada una terminará llevándolas a una muerte segura.

—Bien, prosigamos con esto —hago una mueca—. Kagura, traedme los pergaminos dejados por Midoriko.

Kagura, mi leal súbdita, aparece entre las tinieblas de mi castillo con los tres grandes tomos que la "gran bruja ha dejado". Se acerca a mí, inclina su cabeza en señal de respeto, y se posa a un lado mientras les entrega a cada una el tomo que se les ha asignado.

—Lo que está escrito allí es una poción que debe crear cada una. Ya se imaginarán que no hablo de cualquier elixir sencillo. Son de rango "S"; el rango más alto entre las pociones de las brujas.

—Eso quiere decir que al menos uno de los ingredientes que contiene la fórmula ha de ser muy difícil de encontrar o que simplemente se encuentran en el mundo humano—explica Kikyo para sus hermanas.

Las dos menores se abrazan rápidamente mientras aprietan fuertemente el pergamino contra sus pechos. Su madre ha muerto en aquel mundo y a causa de esos seres. No es difícil entrever por qué las jóvenes parecen tan asustadas.

—Hagan el favor de saciar mi curiosidad, muéstrenme cuáles son aquellas pócimas que la gran bruja les ha encargado —disimulo, para que sigan creyéndose aquello de que su "mentora" se los ha encargado.

Kagome, siendo la más inquieta, es la primera en abrir su pergamino. No puede evitar arrugar su nariz al leer el título de su poción. Continúa leyendo en silencio y veo claramente como su incredulidad no desaparece.

—¡¿Una poción de amor?! Para volver loco a cualquiera que beba un sorbo de ella. —Sus hermanas la miran extrañadas—. Es completamente inútil este tipo de pócimas en un mundo como este…

La mayor de las hermanas suspira al ver la escasa sensatez de la pequeña. Toma un poco de aire y decide comentarle:

—¡No seas idiota! ¡La idea no es que uses la poción, es que puedas realizarla! —exclama, sorprendentemente sin perder la compostura.

—Si no la usamos, ¿cómo demostraremos que realmente funciona? —La gran Sango lanza por fin.

—Entonces deben probarla, niñas.

Interesante. Cada vez todo se vuelve más interesante.

—P-pero necesito un corazón de medio-demonio —resalta—. ¡Nunca, en mis trescientos años, he visto a un medio-demonio! ¡Incluso hay quienes afirman que realmente son sólo un mito! ¿Qué demonio con dos dedos de frente se metería en la cama de un asqueroso humano? —La muchacha, bastante inquieta, está al borde de los nervios.

—La mía no es mucho mejor: Poción para detener el envejecimiento: quién sea que la beba no volverá a envejecer jamás —dice textualmente la joven, quién parece sorprendida por algún comentario dentro de su pergamino—. Y necesito la sangre de algún clérigo u hombre que practique algún tipo de actos religiosos… Si me descubre antes de que pueda apresarlo, me hará arder al igual que a nuestra madre. —La veo apretar fuertemente aquel rollo y, a pesar de la capa que oscurece gran parte de su rostro, sé que este está verde de los nervios.

La joven Kikyo no intenta abrir el suyo, al ver lo conmocionadas que se encuentran sus hermanas menores. La animo a leerlo y ella parece rehusarse, por alguna razón teme que su destino sea incluso peor que el de sus rivales. Luego de algunos minutos, son sus propias hermanas quienes la incitan a hacerlo. Ella lo hace con una precaución algo exagerada y yo no puedo esperar a escucharla:

—Pócima de la obediencia: Cualquiera que la beba no podrá dejar de cumplir lo que se le ordene. —Se detiene, pasa sus ojos con exagerada lentitud sobre los ingredientes que debe recolectar—. Colmillo de demonio-perro.

Kagome sonríe, al igual que Sango.

—Al menos no tendrás que abandonar este mundo —suspiran felices.

—No lo creo —comento para arruinar su buena vibra—. Hace muchos años los demonios perros fueron desterrados de las tinieblas. Están condenados a vivir en el mundo humano y a luchar con otros demonios para mantener los dominios de aquellos lugares.

Ninguna lo podía creer: Las tres debían viajar al mundo humano en busca de ingredientes de alta categoría para elaborar pociones inútiles, exponiendo sus vidas y sólo una de ellas sería la merecedora del título de bruja.

—Una cosa más, queridas mías. El mundo humano tiene una vulgar celebración llamada la "noche de las brujas". Para hacer esto más divertido: tienen desde este momento hasta la media noche de mañana, la mal llamada noche de brujas en aquel endemoniado lugar. No hay ningún tipo de normativa, salvo esta que les estoy comentando. Deben traer sus pociones completamente listas para mañana a la media noche. Las estaré esperando ansiosamente. En el caso de que más de una logre completar la poción —me detengo a pensar—, dejaremos que sea la perla quién elija a su portadora. ¿Qué les parece?

Las tres me miran aterradas, la sola idea de ver a sus hermanas como rivales les parece absurda. Para mí no lo es, lo hace más divertido y sólo me sentaré a observar cómo aquel trío de pequeñas brujas son hechas polvos a manos de sus propios "ingredientes".

Sonrío.

La diversión apenas comienza.

**Continuará.**

**N/A: **Esto es la cosa más loca que se me ha ocurrido.Pero bien, en pro al Halloween y a esta época del año, he decidido animarme a escribir algo fuera de lo normal para mí (y gracias a la motivación del foro que he dejado arriba).

Los comentarios positivos, negativos y del estilo que quieran son recibidos y analizados. Déjenlos en un review que a quién me deje su cuenta les contestaré. Los agradezco mucho.

P.D.: Espero terminar próximamente los fics que tengo por ahí a punta de caramelo.


	2. Sango

**Ingredientes Peligrosos**

By SweetDark12

II

Maldito demonio engreído, maldita poción, maldito deseo de convertirme en bruja… No lo puedo creer, realmente no puedo. Mi madre, nuestra madre, aquella bruja que con tanto fervor nos educó para convertirnos en sus sucesoras, ahora nos traiciona de esa forma. ¿Realmente mi madre querría que sólo una de sus hijas pudiese obtener el título? No lo entiendo, no lo comparto, no lo creo.

¿Por qué desterrar a dos de nosotras a aquel mundo de insufribles seres que sólo piensan en acabar con las de nuestra estirpe? Es tan estúpido, tan incomprensible.

Miro al engreído demonio, a sabiendas de su poder, con una sonrisa muy brillante en su puñetera cara. Quisiera lanzarle algún hechizo explosivo y reducirlo a simples moléculas de polvo, pero no puedo, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarlo. Ninguna de nosotras lo es.

—¿Soy la única que ve muy raro toda esta situación? —murmura Kagome tomándome del brazo.

—No, no lo eres —dice Kikyo—. Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. No podemos llevarle la contraria a ese bastardo.

Caminamos en silencio hasta salir del inmenso castillo, al fin podemos volver a respirar sin sentirnos tan estresadas. El camino a nuestro refugio cada vez se hace más largo, más agotador, más cansino. A nuestro alrededor sólo hay oscuridad y tinieblas. Algunos demonios de baja estirpe yacen en el oscuro suelo, algunos sedientos, otros hambrientos; a ninguna le molesta demasiado pues no conocemos más que esto. Uno de ellos toma el pie de mi hermana mayor y frena su lento caminar, ella lo mira fríamente y él hace un patético intento por atacarla. Sin hacer demasiado esfuerzo mi hermana musita un conjuro y de la punta de sus dedos sale un destello blanquecino que encandila momentáneamente y reduce al insignificante ser a sólo cenizas.

—Midoriko no haría nada que pudiese poner en peligro nuestras vidas —menciona fuertemente y sigue andando como si nada hubiese pasado; es lo normal, lo rutinario.

Kagome y yo nos miramos un momento y seguimos su rastro, puedo ver lo incómoda que se ha vuelto la situación.

—No lo haría, pero Naraku quiere que, o bien seamos eliminadas durante la recolección de los ingredientes de las pócimas o que terminemos en el mundo humano donde seguramente el destino será mucho peor. Lo cierto es que debemos ser consientes de algo: esto es deseo de Naraku y no de Midoriko —refunfuño, porque no puedo creer en lo que aquel demonio nos ha dicho.

—Tienes mucha razón, Sango, Naraku quiere eliminarnos —intenta razonar Kagome—. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué gana él con eso?

Las tres seguimos nuestro rumbo en silencio un rato más, aunque los incesantes gritos escalofriantes de algunos monstruos siendo devorados por otros más fuertes impiden el tranquilo paseo.

—¡Maldición, intento pensar! ¡Cállense de una vez! —Como si aquello fuese a mellar los gritos escalofriantes, oigo gritar a mi hermana pequeña. Y tal como pensaba, no ha hecho efecto, siguen gritando, siguen atormentando nuestros oídos con sus aullidos de dolor… Kagome no aguanta más aquello, parece que han decidido cenar mientras estamos más que sensibles, y termina por lanzarles un rayo parecido al que Kikyo usó anteriormente. Al menos desaparecieron los gritos más cercanos.

—Bien —musita nuestra hermana mayor—. Sea lo que sea, aquel ser atroz no necesita demasiadas excusas para querer joder a cualquiera que considere inferior. Él sólo necesita a UNA BRUJA —hace énfasis— para controlar aquella perla demoniaca, las otras dos son simplemente estorbos.

—Conociéndolo lo suficiente, podemos asegurar que ha de hacer esto una entretención para él —la más joven asegura.

—Al final obtendrá lo que quiere: Una bruja capaz de controlar la esfera, tal como nuestra madre le prometió, y al mismo tiempo algo con qué pasarlo bien —termino por definir. Seguimos nuestro andar en extremo silencio, ninguna para de pensar en nuestra última prueba.

Al fin hemos llegado. Nuestra vieja casa nos da el calor que hemos estado añorando desde que escuchamos aquella noticia horrible. Con familiaridad cada quien se dirige a su espacio.

Termino por entrar en la sala de pociones, en donde practicamos muchísimas veces con Midoriko. Saco aquel rollo que había mantenido bajo el brazo todo el trayecto y lo extiendo a través de aquella vieja mesa para poder leer cuidadosamente cada elemento de la poción así como su debida preparación.

**Poción para detener el envejecimiento: **_quién sea que la beba no volverá a envejecer jamás._

Menuda inutilidad. Las brujas vivimos más de mil años y apenas y vemos rastros de vejez en nuestros rostros.

_**Ingredientes: **_

Una piel de serpiente.

Cinco ancas de rana.

Diez aletas de tortuga.

Un litro de Sangre sagrada (algún humano dedicado a la religión y/o cultos religiosos).

300 gramos de tela de araña.

Una cola de demonio-zorro.

Detengo mi mirada para enfocarme en aquel importantísimo punto: Sangre de humano y no de un humano cualquiera, sino de aquellos religiosos. Já, y llaman a eso "sangre sagrada". Los odio. Aquellos insufribles seres redujeron a nuestra madre y mentora a cenizas, sólo porque era practicante de la magia negra. Parecen obsesionados con las de nuestra clase y sólo pretenden hacernos arder en una hoguera. Sabiendo aquello, no es difícil imaginar lo que podría pasarme si dejo que aquella posible víctima mía se convierta en mi agresor; debo ser precavida.

Los demás ingredientes no parecen ser demasiado problemáticos; se pueden conseguir en cualquier tienda de brujería e incluso en algunos viejos contenedores de mi madre.

Suspiro.

Vaya lío en el que nos hemos metido.

Me levanto y me dirijo a donde se encuentran mis hermanas, las observo a cada una analizando, al igual que yo hace un momento, sus pergaminos:

—Si están listas, deberíamos partir ya. No sabemos cuánto tiempo nos tomará la preparación de las pociones y eso sin contar la captura de sus ingredientes. —Empiezo a guardar los instrumentos que creo necesarios para la travesía que se aproxima. Mis hermanas comienzan a hacer lo mismo y así estamos durante algún rato.

Estamos listas, pero ninguna quiere dar el paso faltante: el conjuro para viajar a aquel mundo. Nos miramos, estamos aterradas. Kagome y yo nos abrazamos fuertemente, Kikyo sólo nos observa y murmura:

—No podemos permitir que Naraku sea más listo que nosotras, debemos derrotarlo.

Las tres asentimos con aquella proposición. Sin embargo, mientras buscamos las formas, necesitamos crear aquellas pociones para llevarle la corriente al maldito demonio.

Kikyo pronuncia el conjuro mientras Kagome y yo cerramos los ojos; no tenemos ni la menor idea de qué nos encontraremos allá.

Al abrirlos nuevamente, una claridad cegadora nos invade. El ambiente es increíblemente iluminado, a diferencia de las tinieblas en donde hemos estado viviendo durante muchos años. Kikyo, al ser la mayor y haber estudiado junto a nuestra madre por más tiempo, comienza a explicarnos algunos reglamentos básicos para pasar lo más desapercibidas posibles.

—Sólo sean precavidas, ¿está bien? Con suerte mañana en la noche estaremos aquí con los tres ingredientes.

—Habla por ti. No sé de dónde rayos sacaré un corazón de medio demonio —comenta enfurruñada.

Yo las observo en silencio. Soy la única que debe mantener contacto directo con un humano.

—Sango —dice Kikyo—, no dejes que el humano se acerque demasiado.

Sólo asiento y las veo marcharse.

Andar en escobas no es recomendable, por lo que decido ir a pie. A mi alrededor hay vegetación; mucha vegetación. Animales diversos se aprecian por la zona, pero no me interesan demasiado, sólo quiero llegar a algún poblado.

Camino indiferente, divagando en mis pensamientos cuando un ruido extraño me saca de mi letargo. Busco refugio tras de un árbol y mi corazón comienza a latir muy rápido. ¿Será un humano? Escucho que habla en un lenguaje desconocido.

Mi cuerpo tiembla; estoy aterrada. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, busco mirar hacia donde se encuentra aquella extraña voz. Puedo verla, es una mujer, una muy joven. Físicamente podría ser una bruja, es exactamente igual a una. Aunque sus vestiduras están muy ajenas a algún habitante de las tinieblas. Los extravagantes colores de su atuendo irritan mis retinas.

Siguiendo el consejo de mi hermana, el de tratar de no llamar la atención, utilizo un conjuro para imitar y sobre mi cuerpo aparece una indumentaria exactamente igual a la de la joven. Sonrío. Perfecto.

Me acerco hasta ella (dicen que las mujeres suelen ser menos recias con respecto a la brujería) y la saludo:

—H-hola, ¿podrías ayudarme? Me he extraviado y quisiera encontrar un poblado que esté cerca de aquí —finjo inocencia y una amplia sonrisa, aunque por dentro estoy temblando de miedo.

Maldición.

Ella me contesta, pero no puedo entenderle ni una palabra de lo que dice.

Rebusco en las cosas que he traído y encuentro un pequeño, pero viejísimo, libro de hechizos de mi madre. Parece que lo usó en una de sus muchas travesías al mundo humano. Paso algunas páginas buscando un hechizo para una situación como esta, pero todo está en mi contra.

La muchacha se levanta y me mira extrañada. Sigue parloteando, pero al no entender nada de lo que dice (y esperando no se dé cuenta de mi condición) la ignoro descaradamente.

Busco y busco. Hay un sinfín de hechizos que podrían ser útiles en este mundo, pero el que necesito no aparece.

Casi me da algo cuando siento que me toma del brazo y tira de él. ¿A dónde me lleva? Sigo buscando mientras caminamos, ella me sujeta fuertemente. ¿Descubrió quién soy? Necesito encontrar ese hechizo pero YA.

Ella no para de conversar y me irrita de sobre manera. ¡Joder, que no puedo entenderla! Veo las casas de los pobladores acercarse con cada paso que doy. Personas, muchas personas. Están cerca de mí y yo sin poder emitir ninguna palabra entendible. Maldición.

Mis manos tiemblan tanto que apenas puedo sostener el libro mientras sigo leyendo. Hemos llegado a algún lugar repleto de personas y hay muchas casas juntas.

Respiro. Lo hago de nuevo. Necesito calmarme o nunca encontraré el endemoniado hechizo.

Aquella jovencita sigue arrastrándome a no-sé-qué-lugar. Me está impacientando. Intento liberarme pero su agarre es muy fuerte. Podría reducirla a polvo, sin embargo el mostrar mis poderes sería una verdadera tontería.

Entramos en una especie de vivienda muy grande. Grandísima. Algunos hombres armados vigilan la entrada y me miran muy serios. Trago fuertemente y me repito que todo estará bien.

Caminamos por varios pasillos estrechos, hasta que llegamos a una habitación. Hay un humano arrodillado en una especie de alfombra, con su cuerpo prácticamente reclinado hacia adelante. Parece estar adorando a una estatua de un hombre obeso y calvo. Un olor fuerte invade mis fosas nasales, tienen varillas que al quemarse producen ese extraño olor.

El hombre termina su ritual, da tres palmadas, hace una reverencia y se posa frente a nosotras. La bendita mujer le suelta un montón de palabreríos. Él asiente y me comenta algo. ¡Diera cualquier cosa por entenderlo!

Ellos sostienen una conversación de la que no puedo participar. Él se acerca a mí y toma mis manos. Pronuncia más cosas ininteligibles y la otra chica le da un manotón en las manos para que me suelte. Él sonríe. Yo los miro atónica.

Aquel humano, perspicazmente, se fija en el libro que sostengo en una de mis manos. Intenta quitármelo pero niego con la cabeza y él solo hace una mueca.

Los dos siguen discutiendo cosas y yo hojeo nuevamente el maldito libro. ¡Lo encuentro! El puto hechizo está ahí, señalado con colorcito y cositas. Leo las instrucciones, me da la facilidad de comprender y hablar el primer lenguaje que escuche luego de realizarlo.

Veo a mis acompañantes conversando plácidamente, no me prestan atención, así que lo recito muy bajo. Una fugaz luz sale de mi dedo índice y siento una corriente de energía recorrer mi cuerpo. Observo a los dos, que siguen conversando, y poco a poco mi mente comienza a entender lo que dicen:

—…ni una. Su excelencia, le digo que la he encontrado en el bosque. Se acercó hasta a mí, pero no ha dicho nada.

—No hay forma de que podamos ayudarla si ella no dice nada, Rin.

—Pero, su excelencia, no podemos dejarla a la deriva. —Aquella joven parece bastante inquieta.

—Recuerda que esta casa no es mía, sólo estoy aquí para hacer un exorcismo. Pasaré la noche y me iré al amanecer.

¿Exorcismo? ¿Esa cosa no lo hacen los religiosos? Y ahora que lo pienso, su porte, la forma en que la chica lo nombre, aquel bastón que sostiene en una de sus manos… Puede que sea el hombre que estoy buscando.

—¿E-es usted un religioso? —pregunto sintiéndome extraña al escucharme hablar en su lenguaje.

—¡Vaya, pero sí que habla la hermosa señorita!

Los dos se acercan hasta mí.

—¡Pensaba que no podías hablar! ¿Por qué no habías dicho ninguna palabra? —exaltada la muchacha me abraza.

—Por favor, Rin, dale espacio a la señorita. Perdónala —sonríe galantemente—. ¿Puedo saber tu nombre, preciosa doncella? —pregunta con elegancia.

—S-Sango, su excelencia —comento imitando a la otra joven.

—Rin, ¿puedes traernos un poco de té caliente a la hermosa joven y a mí?

—Por supuesto, su excelencia.

Sale de la habitación bastante emocionada, aunque no logro entender el porqué. ¿Él ha dicho té caliente? ¿Qué es un té caliente? A pesar que no tengo ni la menor idea, me abstengo de preguntar, no quiero parecer una inculta.

Él me sonríe descaradamente y me invita a tomar asiento. Lo veo arrodillarse en el suelo y hago lo mismo. Coloco mis manos en mis piernas y comienzo a hojear el libro que aún sostengo.

—¿Una reliquia, no?

—Sí, de mi madre.

Sigue sonriendo. Comienza a irritarme su actitud de galanazo.

—¿Tienes familia? ¿Qué hacías en ese bosque y sola?

Su pregunta me tomó desprevenida. No tenía ni idea de qué responder.

—No tengo familia. Estaba dando un paseo —intento ser firme—. Ahora, responda mi pregunta: ¿Es usted un religioso?

Él ríe estruendosamente.

—¿Mis ropas no te dicen nada? Incluso me has llamado _excelencia _—comenta sin parar de sonreír—. Soy un monje, el Monje Miroku, por supuesto que me dedico a la religión.

Me sonrojo. Es bastante vergonzoso el hecho, pero ya que lo he comprobado comienzo a buscar en mi bolso. Sabía que aquella poción somnífera me sería de utilidad.

En ese instante entra la joven con una bandeja y unas tazas junto a un extraño recipiente. La veo servir y no puedo evitar sonreír: El té es una bebida. Como si la cosa no estuviera a mi favor, ella se marcha y nos deja solos.

Él toma un sorbo de su bebida y la deposita en la bandeja nuevamente, mientras comienza una nueva conversación a la que no le presto la mínima atención. Sólo busco colocar dos de las gotas de esta botella que sostengo disimuladamente y así poder capturar al monje.

En ese instante alguien grita estruendosamente. Él se levanta inmediatamente de donde había estado reposando y se acerca hasta la puerta deslizante que da intimidad a la habitación. Unos guardias aparecen inmediatamente y le comentan algo.

Yo aprovecho la situación y debajo de mi manga saco el frasco y le quito la tapa cuidadosamente. Aprovechando la gritería y el alboroto él se disculpa y me dice que viene en un momento, que lo espere aquí. Yo asiento y al ver que se marcha dejo caer las respectivas gotas: una, dos. Ahora sólo necesito que se tome el té y todo estará listo.

**Continuará.**

**N/A: **Esto está loco, cada vez más loco. Realmente no sé si a ustedes les guste, pero a mí me encanta escribirlo xD.

Ya saben: para comentarios de cualquier índole el botón de **review** está disponible y es gratis (?).

Estoy loca xD, espero y les agrade este capítulo.

**SweetDark12**


	3. Kagome

**Ingredientes Peligrosos**

By SweetDark12

III

¿Un medio-demonio? ¡Já! ¡No es más que un MITO! ¿Cómo encontraría algo que no existe?

Resoplo. Estoy jodida.

Realmente, no tengo que ser adivina para saber que esos "rollos" no los ha dejado mi madre. Como si no fuese evidente que ha sido obra de ese mal intencionado demonio. Pero necesito superar esta prueba: si realmente existe un ser de esa clase, debo ser yo quien lo encuentre. Tomando fuerzas con esas palabras, sostengo mi lento caminar… sin saber a dónde dirigirme.

De la información que he podido recolectar, sé que los demonios más poderosos tienen características humanas en su físico. Naraku, precisamente, tiene apariencia humana, a excepción de los tentáculos que sobresalen por su espalda y ese extraño traje (atemorizante) con sus ojos rojos sobresaliéndoles (horrible). Sin embargo, nadie sabe cómo luce un medio-demonio, así que prácticamente estoy buscando algo que no sé qué apariencia tiene.

Me siento en una de las ramas y comienzo a buscar en la bolsa que he traído con los artefactos de mi madre (si sigo caminando sin rumbo no llegaré a ningún lado).

Resoplo nuevamente. Estoy cansada, he caminado demasiadas horas en vano.

La noche cada vez se hace más densa, aunque no me molesta demasiado. En las tinieblas, de donde vengo, la oscuridad reina la mayor parte del día, así que estoy acostumbrada a trabajar así.

Saco uno a uno los artefactos que he traído en el bolso mágico: Una escoba; cosa que no es muy útil en las tinieblas, pero aquí sirve para desplazarse por los aires (y pensar que estuve caminando por el gusto). Un collar embrujado; sólo necesito colocárselo a un demonio y decir un conjuro. Un mapa mágico; muestra la zona en la que estoy y va cambiando conforme voy avanzando, además muestra los focos más cercanos de fuentes de energía mágica, así he de saber cuán cerca está algún ser mítico de mí.

Me detengo en el mapa; podría ser de mucha utilidad. Lo veo fijamente, una fuente extraña de energía está, relativamente, cerca de mí. Aquella luz fluorescente de color verdoso no deja de parpadear. Decido dejar de indagar y devolver todo, a excepción del mapa, a la pequeña pero útil bolsa mágica.

Un humano no emitiría luz, pues no poseen magia, por lo que es probable que sea un demonio. Me armo de valor y decido seguir las indicaciones de la parpadeante luz. No le temo a ningún demonio, he luchado contra muchos de ellos mientras aprendía el arte de la brujería. Sin embargo, los humanos son una historia algo diferente.

Suspiro. Luego de algún tiempo caminando, puedo sentir el calor de una hoguera y me detengo inmediatamente; mi madre murió ardiendo en una. Tiemblo, no quiero terminar como ella. Entonces me percato de la presencia de alguien más, en lo alto de una rama de un árbol cercano.

—¡Largo de aquí! —grita el ser. Por su tono grave puedo deducir que es un macho, aunque no puedo ver más que sus ropajes rojizos.

Miro el mapa, la extraña luz parpadea aún más; es él. Además, ha hablado en lenguaje demoniaco, así que ha de ser uno.

—No quiero problemas, demonio. Sólo necesito algunas indicaciones —le comento, sin dejarle ver mi rostro bajo la capucha que cargo.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo, mujer. Ni si quiera deberías estar en este bosque, ¿acaso no sabes lo que se rumorea por allí? Este bosque está embrujado.

Una risa estrepitosa sale de mí instantáneamente. ¿Un bosque embrujado? Cualquier ser mítico sabe que eso no es más que patrañas, ¿creerá que soy una humana?

—Baja de allí, hay algunas preguntas que me gustaría hacerte —le ordeno.

—No eres nadie para darme órdenes, mujer —exclama enojado.

—Bien, entonces me quedaré aquí sentada hasta que bajes.

Me siento cerca de la hoguera, para hacerle pensar que realmente pretendo quedarme allí.

No funciona. Pasa bastante rato y él sigue sin emitir sonido, mucho menos hace algún indicio de bajar de su endemoniado lugar.

Podría irme y dejarlo allí, pero el mapa no muestra ningún otro indicio de magia en muchos kilómetros, y si lo indicara, igual no tendría idea de a dónde tendría que buscar.

Suspiro.

Perder el tiempo esperando por él tampoco me parece viable, entonces recuerdo el rosario que he traído. Lo saco de la bolsa y murmuro las palabras mágicas que activan el hechizo y las piezas comienzan a brillar y se dispersan, con mi dedo apunto a donde está su figura y el rosario le rodea el cuello mientras no para de emitir una blanquecina luz.

—¡Baja! —le ordeno de nuevo y el poder del conjuro que le puesto hace que el demonio se precipite contra el suelo, haciéndole caer desde lo alto de su rama.

En las tinieblas ese tipo de hechizos es bastante común, aunque no suelen resultar en demonios poderosos. No puedo evitar reírme ante la patética figura que yace en el suelo.

—Te he dicho que bajaras por las buenas.

—¡Maldita! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —Se levanta y comienza a sacudirse el polvo—. ¡Has podido matarme!

Me fijo en su apariencia; a simple vista parece un humano. Aunque detallándolo también lo parece. Cabello negro, ojos oscuros, cuerpo común; sin ningún rastro de demonio. ¿Entonces qué rayos es él? ¿Un humano? Al menos parece bastante adolorido por la caída que le he proporcionado.

—¿Eres un brujo? —Es lo primero que cruza por mi mente.

—No, soy un demonio, imbécil.

Sus malos modales me hacen arrugar mi nariz.

—¿Estás bien?

—No lo estoy, creo que me has roto un hueso o algo —se queja enfadado.

Es un demonio de lo más extraño. Además que su apariencia es completamente igual a la de un humano, no ha intentado atacarme a pesar de que he sido yo quién ha dado el primer paso.

—¡Lárgate de una maldita vez antes de que te haga trizas con mi colmillo de acero!

Desenfunda su espada y me apunta. No puedo evitar hacer una mueca:

—¿Con esa vieja espada que cargas?

—No querrás verla en acción.

Me siento frente a él confiada.

—A ver… Señor demoniaco, ¿has escuchado de un medio-demonio?

—Claro, todos saben que no existen. ¿Feliz? ¿Puedes irte y dejarme en paz?

Sigue apuntándome. Suspiro.

—No seas así. Realmente necesito encontrar uno.

—No es mi problema y no me interesa, así que tú, mujer extraña, puedes largarte por donde has venido.

—Eres muy maleducado, ¿sabías?

Intenta atacarme con su espada y susurro:

—Abajo.

Él cae frente a mí y pronuncia una maldición.

—No tengo la culpa de que seas un debilucho, este tipo de hechizos sólo funciona en demonios de baja estirpe como la tuya.

—¡Maldita, eres una bruja! —intenta levantarse y atacarme nuevamente, pero pronuncio la palabra y cae en el piso de nuevo.

—Hasta que te das cuenta —sonrío sarcástica.

No estoy avanzando y comienzo a fastidiarme. Tal vez lo mejor sea dejarlo en paz y seguir mi desubicada búsqueda. Me levanto, dispuesta a dejarlo, el sol amenaza con asomarse por lo que sé que no me queda demasiado tiempo.

—Ha sido un placer, señor demonio, pero debo partir.

—¡No te dejaré escapar, bruja!

Sin saber muy bien a lo que se refiere, le murmuro:

—No tengo tiempo para andar perdiéndolo contigo, necesito encontrar a un medio-demonio lo más rápido posible.

La claridad del sol golpea en mis ojos, haciéndome cerrarlos. Coloco mis manos al frente para poder disminuir la claridad que llega a mis retinas; está amaneciendo. Entonces observo algo que me deja completamente perpleja: El chico está cambiando; su color de cabello pasa de negro a plateado, le salen garras y una orejas de perro en lo alto de su cabeza.

"¿Pero qué demonios?" Es lo primero que pienso. Él mantiene una sonrisa socarrona que comienza a irritarme. Sin previo aviso saca su espada, que ha dejado de ser una baratija para convertirse en una verdadera arma filosa, y se lanza contra mí. Murmuro el hechizo del collar para controlarlo, pero no surte efecto.

—¡Já, ahora soy lo suficientemente poderoso para soportar tu hechizo, bruja! —Su ataque casi logra darme, pero por suerte, lo he esquivado a tiempo—. ¡Te haré pedazos!

Comienzo a recitar otro hechizo, esta vez soy yo quién lanza algunos rayos contra él, sin embargo es muy ágil y los esquiva todos. Hago una mueca; es más poderoso de lo que pensé.

¿Qué diablos es este tipo? Parece ser algo así como los hombres lobos, pues en la noche era prácticamente un humano y ahora es todo un demonio. Alto. ¡¿Un medio-demonio?!

—¿Eres un medio-demonio, no es verdad? —gracias a la escoba de mi madre, puedo mantenerme lejos del suelo y de él.

—Si lo soy, ¿qué con eso? —exclama arrogante, se le ha subido el poder a la cabeza, y lanza un ataque con su espada llamado "viento cortante" que a duras penas logro esquivar, aunque mi escoba se ha estropeado en el proceso.

Saco la vara mágica de mi madre; tengo que pelear en serio contra este ser. Musito otro hechizo y esta vez mis rayos explosivos logran alcanzarlo. Bien. Aun así, no deseo matarle, necesito llevarlo con vida para poder sacarle el corazón.

El tipo lanza otro ataque, esta vez logra rasgar mi vestido. Mierda. Tengo que capturarlo rápido. Corro desesperas tras los arboles, trato de perderme de su vista, pero sus sentidos son muy agudos. Saco de mi bolsa una poción mágica con un olor putrefacto, ideal para desubicar el sentido del olfato. Casi al instante, libero una pequeña esfera que al golpear contra el piso suelta una nube de humo y le impide la visión. Además de aquello, lanzo una serie de rayos al azar para confundirle. Con ambos sentidos distraídos, me propongo realizar un encantamiento de inmovilidad, aunque necesita tiempo, pues es un conjuro bastante complejo.

Comienzo a recitarlo y siento una fuerte energía recorrer mi cuerpo; es la primera vez que lo utilizo. Siento mi cuerpo a punto de estallar por la acumulación de energía, pero no me inmuto, tengo que atrapar a ese medio-demonio como sea.

Cuando estoy por terminar, el demonio, con su molesta espada, esparce tanto mi capsula de humo como mi hechizo maloliente. Mierda, y yo con tanta energía junta que tengo que liberar como sea.

Lo veo acercarse mientras no paro de mencionar las palabras del conjuro, pues no tengo más opciones: lo capturo o muero en el intento. Lo veo soltar su espada y acercarse a mí con ojos rojos y unas extrañas marcas violetas en el medio de cada mejilla. Está cabreado. Mucho.

Me toma fuertemente con una de sus manos por el cuello. La presión que ejerce es tal que apenas puedo respirar, pero me las arreglo para terminar de pronunciar el hechizo. ¡Y zaz, medio-demonio servido en bandeja de plata!

**Continuará.**

**N/A:** Ya falta poquísimo, sólo dos capítulos más cuando mucho. Gracias por leer hasta acá y por interesarse en mis loqueras.

Saludos a los que dejan review y a los que no también (?).

**SweetDark12**


End file.
